<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rolfe Tries to Cook by LilyZerpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343837">Rolfe Tries to Cook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent'>LilyZerpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rock-afire Explosion (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its in the title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rolfe Tries to Cook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol i love the Rock Afire Explosion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rolfe tried to make something other than pizza.</p><p>That was a bust.</p><p>The grilled cheese he tried to make somehow caught on fire.</p><p>So now he has ash on his clothes and in his fur, and he's angrily reading a book. Ear was reading it with him and Mitzi was trying to make a decent lunch.</p><p>It made him a little annoyed. He should know how to cook! </p><p>Yet he doesn't. That's annoying. </p><p>He tried again the next week and managed not to catch it on fire this time. He burnt it but he was very proud of himself.</p><p>So now he was on the couch, happily eating a burnt grilled cheese, watching TV.</p><p>So this was a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>